Twin Demon Princesses (Hakuouki Fanfic)
by Kira-chan213
Summary: Ari and Yuki are from the noble Rune Clan- a clan of demons from the north like the Chikage Clan. Ari and Yuki are not only demons but they are Royalty to the Chikage Clan and other Demons from the north part of Japan. Being twins, the oldest would be the heiress to the clan- Ari took the position and when their tutor took them to meet humans they run into a dojo. How will it end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: two little samurai demon girls.

"Ari-hime! Yuki-hime!" we hear our tutor call us and he made us dress in regular Kimono's which were red for me and sky blue for Yuki. Yuki and I are twins but I have lighter hair than her… Plus we are two demon princesses of the Rune Clan.

It's our birthday today… Our tenth birthday. "Ari-nee we better go to Hisami-san." I nod and we walk to the meeting place… The Grove of Sakura Trees near the back of the compound. "Hisami-san!" I saw him talking to Father and Mother. "Ari-hime, Yuki-hime… We have decided you must know what humans are like so you are go to a friend's dojo to live in Edo. Hisami is the only one who will know your heritage along with yourselves of course. HE will also teach you self-defense with different weapons." Father said and I wonder if we're in Hakuouki? Nah… We nod in unison as Mother hugs us and Father ruffled our short hair… We knew the advance moves of Swords and Spears but we were packing to go learn throwing knifes, shuriken, and needles along with medical things. WE go pack our Hakama's we use for training and pack food, money, and Yuki loves her spear as I carry two matching swords from our family since I am the Heiress because I was born first. "Ready Sensei!" We say and Hisami-san nods as we head out. "Our first stop is Okinawa." Okinawa is right below our village that is hidden in a Grove of Sakura Trees, it's a farming town and we walk the short distance in our male Hakama's, we look like pupils as Hisami-san is a famous samurai that served the emperor. He's from the second branch of the clan which interacts with humans more. I see the market and buy a green and black Hakama at a discounted price thanks to Hisami-san. I place it in my bag and we continue until we reach Edo at Dinner time. "OOF!" I fell to the ground and saw a girl our age who had the scent of a demon from the Yukimura-clan. I help her up and she bows. "Sorry! I was in a hurry but I bumped into you… Sorry!" I smile and she smiled back. "I'm Chizuru Yukimura… Who are you?" I see my twin walk over and she smiled at Chizuru. "I'm Ari Rune, this is my twin Yuki Rune. Nice to meet you Chizuru Yukimura!" "Ari-nee! Sensei is waiting for us at the dojo!" I nod and we can tell her we're female. "We're girls too so no problem, Nice meeting you Chizuru! Want to be friends?" I ask and Yuki nods in agreement to my statement. "Yes please!" Chizuru is from the main branch… I can sense it. "Great! Our first friend!" We all giggle and we wave bye to Chizuru as we ran to the dojo down the street.

"Ari-nee! No fair!" I won the race and I wasn't called sky runner for nothing. My sister and I have different powers we learned o control since we were four. I can manipulate air and Fire runes as Yuki can manipulate water and earth runes. I see Hisami-san talking to a man. "Sensei!" We chirp in unison and their attention was directed to us. "These are my Pupils Ari Rune and Yuki Rune. We ask your permission to stay here, we will pay-?" The man held up a hand and I look at Yuki. "You are my friend, and these young boys will get along fine with my students… You may stay for free." I bow and so does Yuki. "Thank you Isami-kun, Ari-kun and Yuki-kun will share a room?" Hisami-san asked and his friend nods. "Let's get you two some dinner-!" He stared at the door and opened it seeing twelve boys fall over, the smallest on the bottom. "Sorry Kondou-san… Is he another teacher? And who are they?" "This is Sonui Hisami and his pupils who will be living here with us… Ari and Yuki Rune." The youngest- a boy our age saw my swords and the red haired twelve-year-old saw Yuki's spear. "They have weapons already?!" "Ari-kun and Yuki-kun will train separately from us." "Excuse me, Sensei… it's our birthday today so we were wondering if we could go to a friend's house?" Yuki asked and Hisami nods, but he wants to meet Chizuru. "We'll be back Isami-kun" Hisami-san said and they both nod as the boys watch us leave the dojo compound.

We saw which house she went into and we knock. "Hello, how can I help you?" A bald man asked kindly and he looked shocked after he sensed us. "Kodo-kun, how is your little one?" Hisami asked and he smiled. "Father! Who- Ari and Yuki!" Chizuru smiled and hugged us tightly as the three of us laugh. "Chi-chan! We forgot to tell you we turned ten today!" Yuki said and I nod as Chizuru smiles softly at us. "Please come in!" Yukimura-san said and we all nod. "So why are two lovely girls dressed as boys?" Yukimura-san asked after we ate and he whispered to him our situation, thanks to my wind rune I heard it. I ignored it and Chizuru gave us two different handmade bracelets that were really strong and hard to break. Mine was red and Yuki's was blue. We both hugged her happily and she hugged us back. "Ari-nee, Sensei said we need to leave. I nod and put on the bracelet. "Thanks Chizuru-chan… Here! It's a gift from us!" I gave her a hard-to-break bracelet made out of pink stones. "T-thank you! It's really pretty!" I smile and saw Yuki smile also and we head out promising to come visit when we can.

We walked back to the dojo and Kondou smiled as Yuki yawns, "Come young ones." I hold Yuki's hand and put her on my back as I walked easily to the room next to Sensei's. I place Yuki on the futon and I took the other one next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Training.

(Morning: 5:00 am)

I woke up and so did Yuki as we changed into our Hakama's and walked out to see our sensei throwing knifes attached to poles at a tree, as if it were making stairs. "Ari-kun climb the tree using the poles." I nod and went first. I jump and grab the first pole and Swing to the next pole doing a flip and landing like a cat. Little did I know the twelve boys and Kondou were watching. I stand using the middle of my feet to balance me as I spring to the next one, grabbing it and balancing on one hand. The last pole led to a thin branch… I push off and use my legs to swing me up to the branch as I stand on it and dodge a needle easily and I keep on dodging as they came faster. I used the quick draw and deflected the needles as they stab the ground.

*Yuki's POV*

I watch my older twin sister and smile. "Yuki-kun, a minute please." Kondou-san said and I nod walking over to him and the boys. "How is he able to do that?!" Toudou-kun asked and I chuckle. "We're from a line of both ninja _and_ Samurai. So it's natural we learn both…" I say confidently and they all had wide eyes. Suddenly Ari-nee jumps off the branch and flips three times, landing next to me. "Yuki?" I hear Ari-nee ask and I look at her. "Yes?" I ask and knew that it was sparing time with Sensei. "Come on Yuki! It's sparring time." I nod and we walk to the center of the dojo. "You and your students are free to watch and each one will fight either Ari-kun or Yuki-kun. Choose a student Isami-kun." Sensei said and Kondou said Shinpachi Nagakura. "Who do you choose to fight Nagakura-kun?" Sensei asked and he looked at me. "Yuki-kun." I nod and get in position.

(Normal POV * Ari*)

This is going to be a short match… I think and its brawn (Nagakura) against brain (Yuki). "Poor Yuki… he's going to get pumbled!" Harada said and I laugh catching Sannan-kun's Attention along with the rest of the students. The match starts and Yuki Keeps dodging as she found his weak point. Yuki grabs his arm and I smirk as she threw him to the ground as he held his shoulder in slight pain. He got up and she dived under him and kicked him in the back making him hit the wall hard, he tried to get up but he falls to his knees. "Winner- Yuki-kun!" Nagakura-kun looked at Yuki in rage! I jump in front of Yuki and he punched me instead of Yuki. "Ari-nee!" "Ari-kun!" I glare at him changing my usual cheerful mood to a dangerous rage. "Don't you dare hit him!" I yell and Sensei runs over. My Alpha mode was kicking in, meaning if anyone hurts a demon from my clan as the heiress I protect them. Nagakura Looked still in rage as I take deep breaths finally calming down but keeping a serious face. I walk out of the Dojo and he calmed down. "Ari-kun!" He called and I walk into my room. "Ari-kun, I'm sorry!" I huff and he seemed sincere… "You buy me Dango and I'll forgive you!" I say and he nods from the doorway. "Ari-nee… We're going to town! Come on!" I nod and Shinpachi best buy me Dango… "Okay… Let's visit Chizuru and Yukimura-san!" I say and put my swords at my hip. "LET US BE!" I hear a voice scream and I knew he wind brought it to me because it's Chizuru's voice! I run past the group and Sensei looked worried but did not follow me.

I saw older men harassing her and her father… Ronin, rouge samurai who torture civilians. "CHIZURU!" I yell and the eight men look at me her father looked shocked and interested, Chizuru seemed worried since she was crying. "What do you want you little brat?" I smirk and draw Tsubasa-no-Baku. "Ari-chan!" Chizuru whispered and my sister's footsteps were running over. "Die you little brat!" I dodge and used the dull side to knock him out as his companions back up. "Take this scumbag and leave these two alone!" I yell and they nod as they carried their friend away. "Ari-kun! Are you crazy?!" I saw the others as Chizuru hid behind her father so they can't see her. "I just knocked him out-!" I was punched and it stung a little bit. "Ari-nee…" My twin watched and I clench my fists, my blue eyes holding back tears. "Toshizo, you went too far!" Shinpachi yelled and I look at him. "I think it's time to find a more suitable home for you three… I'm sorry my friend." Kondou said and Hisami nods. "Ari-kun, Yuki-kun… I think you should head home. Just for a few years so we can practice more medicine related studies." Yuki nods and I nod solemnly looking at the bracelet Chizuru gave me. "I already gathered your things… Go say goodbye to everyone." I watch Yuki bid goodbye to everyone. I stayed where I was as Heisuke, Harada, and Nagakura, Okita and Sannan walk over and I fake smile. "We'll see each other again… I promise you that." I say and they nod saying how I was like a brother to them. I remember Chizuru-chan and ask sensei if I go say goodbye. He nods as we three walk to the house. "Ari-chan! Yuki-chan!" Chizuru said and I cried for the first time since I came to Edo. "We're going back to Okinawa…" Yuki says and Chizuru smiles softly hugging us as I stopped crying. "You're both like sisters to me… We will meet again." I nod and we departed after getting supplies and I walked as the compound comes into view. Good bye everyone… We will meet again…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Nine years later, December 12th 1864.

I was in my Kimono as Yuki and I travel with our guard and best friend Kyo Hisami, the son of the former tutor who gave his life to protect the compound… but it was burned to ashes along with our parents… We are going to Kyoto as I see a female in a Hakama with a familiar bracelet! "Chizuru Yukimura?!" I ask and she turns around and gasped at us. "Ari-chan! Yuki-chan!" I hugged her with Yuki following suite. "Chizuru this is Kyo Hisami; you remember his father from nine years ago correct?" Kyo has the same red hair and gray eyes as his father did. "Of course! Such a kind man, why are you dressed like nobility?" I giggle and sigh. "Because we are. Kyo, Yuki and I are the last of our family… You see my mother's maiden name is Hisami meaning that Kyo is our older cousin and our last relative." I sighed and she nods. "What's wrong Chizuru?" "I'm going to Kyoto to find my father. May I travel with you three?" I smile gently as Yuki jumps with joy and Kyo blushes and nods.

(A week later- Kyoto)

I got us a large house as Kyo went with Chizuru to gather information on Kodo-san. Yuki wanted to look around and I agree. I sensed Kyo in trouble so we run to the alley and saw him and Chizuru hiding as I sensed fake demons. I withdraw Tsubasa-no-Baku and cut its head off spilling blood on the ground and I see Yuki stab the other in the heart with Kage-no-Shi or better known as her trusty spear… "Looks like someone beat us to it." We hide our weapons and hide with Chizuru and Kyo. I hear a sword and look up to see a familiar face as he glared coldly at us. "Try to run and I will cut you down." Like to see him try… Chizuru passed out and I saw Okita pick her up… They banded Kyo, Yuki and my wrists together in a chain. Oh yeah, me and Yuki looked at each other and nodded to comply.

*Kondou's POV*

I was reported that they brought in witnesses to the fury corps. "Two of them are female?" Heisuke asked and I nod. "Let's bring them in." I conclude and Saito went to fetch the women.

*Ari's POV*

I sat next to my sister and Kyo who was bonded tightly along with Chizuru. Our hands were tied behind our backs… We got off easy. "You two, come with me." Saito said and I stand with Yuki behind me as Kyo was gagged he complained about us being separated. My light brown hair was down and reached my shoulders as my sister has hers in a bun. We enter the room and saw very familiar faces… "Hello, I am Isami Kondou, commander of the Shinsengumi. What might your names be?" I look at Yuki and she sighed. "I'm Ari Rune this is my twin sister Yuki Rune." Everyone looked shocked and Okita laughed. "I knew you were both female!" He said and I smile slightly as I hear the door open and they brought Kyo and Chizuru in. "Saito please state what happened last night." Kondou said and I felt sad for the failed ones… they were once human. I heard Saito say the two who saw were Kyo and Chizuru. "Hold on… Ari, Yuki where is Sonui-kun?" Kyo flinches and clenched his fists. "He's dead… He died an honorable death by protecting our compound." Kyo said and Kondou looked at him. "And who are you?" I hear him ask Kyo and Kyo glared at the floor. "Kyo Hisami, Sonui Hisami was my father and their uncle. I made an oath on his death to protect these two with my life, our compound was burnt down." Kyo explained and told them we bought a house here near the HQ. "You three are family… What about him?" I sigh and elbow Chizuru as she explains her situation. "You're a GIRL?!" Everyone but us three say and Chizuru nods. Apparently Kyo, Yuki and I were going to live here with Chizuru and the men. "Ari!" I see an older version of Shinpachi and his face went red. "Hello… You still owe me some Dango!" I realized and he laughed. "Ari-nee~! I want to hear you sing! Please!" All eyes were on me and I rub my forehead and shake my head no. "Yuki-chan, don't force her." Kyo states bluntly as he holds out two Hakama's to us. "Alright, I'm sick of Kimono's anyway!" I say and grab the red one as Yuki grabs the blue one. We go to change and bind our breasts.

I put the finishing touch- Putting my hair in a ponytail. I strapped my family's swords onto my hip and Yuki's darker hair was also in a ponytail with her spear at her side. "Let's go." I say and I see the meeting room as we enter. "You really are Ari and Yuki Rune!" Heisuke said and we smile at everyone. "Nice to see everyone again." Yuki bowed and so do I. This will be interesting…


End file.
